


A Day in the Life

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 19 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://thady.livejournal.com/profile">thady</a>'s prompt of <i>Luna/Harry: A Day in the Life, bound</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thady/gifts).



> Written on 19 December 2008 in response to [thady](http://thady.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna/Harry: A Day in the Life, bound_.

Harry woke late from improbable dreams, ate breakfast too quickly so that he could make it to the Training Hall in time, barely managed a cleaning charm before leaving for the Burrow, and then returned to the Novitiate early.

Luna was waiting for him in his room. "You're very stupid."

"Pardon?"

"You and Ginny—she waits for the proposal you're never going to make because both of you feel bound by others' expectations. That's stupid, especially considering how you feel about me."

Harry swallowed, hard, as Luna rose from his bed, shedding her robes.

"Lucky for you that I'm _not_ stupid."


End file.
